walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Grimes (Comic Series)
Lori Grimes was the wife of Rick Grimes and mother of Carl Grimes. During the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lori took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Shane Walsh. Comic Series Character Along the way, Lori became increasingly emotionally-upset and desperate, due to the extreme guilt for "abandoning" the comatose Rick at the town's hospital. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night of sex with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, which unkowingly, resulted on the conception of a child. Only later it's revealed on how great of a mistake she had made, and shows it thoughout the series. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, Shane forms a group of survivors and encamps outside the city limits. Lori eventually decides to admit that Rick was dead, and starts to enjoy a life with her possible new partner, Shane. Eventually Rick makes an ironic recovery, and joins them there. The group leaves for safer areas of habitation after several survivors, including Shane, die. The tenuous situation worsens when Lori discovers she is pregnant, but was advised by Dale not to say anything to Rick about her encounter with Shane. As he feared he may "crack", and was the dependent man in the group, after Shane. At one point, during the group's stay at the Prison, Lori attempted to reveal the truth to Rick, but he implored her not to, as the truth could kill him. Lori gave birth to a daughter, Judith, at the prison. Death Both Judith and Lori were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, shot fatally in the back by Lilly under the Governor’s orders. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: :"Lori's death was planned for a good long time...but I don't remember how early. Maybe around the time of issue 10 or so... but I'm having trouble remembering right now."Issue 55, page 25, "Letter Hacks". It is unclear if she became an undead, there is no indication she was ever shot in the head. Practically, Woodbury people might have shot her in the head, or zombies have eaten her and Judith's body. She's usually stated as dead. Rick's hallucinations After Lori's death Rick talks to Lori on the phone three times. In the first conversation Lori mentions there are 14 people where she is at. Later she states, "Everyone we lost came here. Everyone is here together."Issue 55, page 12 It is unclear who she was talking about. At issue 51 there have been 21 allies of Lori's killed, and an additional 8 enemies. Comic Character Gallery File:Lori Grimes.jpg|Lori Grimes File:Issue 2 - Grimes Family.jpg|Issue 2 - Grimes family reunited File:Issue 3.JPG|Issue 3 File:Issue 3 - Decapitated zombie.JPG|Issue 3 - A decapitated zombie still lives File:Issue 4 - Shane and Lori.jpg|Issue 4 - Lori's Secret WD- 012.jpg|Lori's Death with Judy Notes See also * Issue 48, Trivia section Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Comic Characters